


Quand les mots sont inutiles

by MagicClem



Category: Le Secret des balls (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicClem/pseuds/MagicClem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom va se marier et Mitch voudrait pouvoir l'en empêcher... Si seulement il n'était pas coincé avec Hélo.  [Fin alternative]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quand les mots sont inutiles

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, je poste ma première fanfiction sur ce site, je suis contente :)  
> J'ai tellement adoré la web-série "Le Secret des Balls" et j'ai tellement aimé le couple Tom/Mitch (comme TOUT le monde). Gloire éternel à Slim pour avoir écrit une aussi belle histoire.  
> Ceci étant dit, j'ai imaginé ce petit OS après l'épisode 9 (même si la fin qu'on a eut est parfaite). Enjoy ;)

Mitch était soulé. Déjà, il n’avait pas vraiment mangé depuis au moins 3 semaines et ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Et ensuite, alors que Hélo avait réussi à le convaincre d’avouer ses sentiments à Tom, il se retrouvait coincé avec la jeune femme, son père et Chris. Emprisonné par des mecs bizarre, qui portaient des peignoirs blancs et des lunettes étranges. Des Raologues apparemment mais Mitch s’en foutait complètement en fait. Il avait faim et Tom allait épouser Emma, alors qu’il n’était même pas amoureux d’elle. Et pour empirer le tout, Hélo et GrosseTeub s’engueulaient. Mitch aurait voulu être ailleurs. Au mariage de Tom par exemple. Pour empêcher le dit mariage. Mais il était coincé ici. Il ne voyait pas comment ça pouvait être pire.

____________________________________________

Tom se préparait pour son mariage. Avec Emma. Il devrait être heureux. Après tout ce qu’ils avaient traversés, ils se mariaient enfin.

Pourtant, il n’était pas vraiment heureux. Roxane et Ralph s’en rendaient probablement compte, même s’ils ne disaient rien. A la place, ils l'aidaient à choisir son nœud papillon, comme si c'était vraiment important.

Tom pensait à Mitch. Et à Heloïse aussi. Ou plutôt, à sa dernière discussion avec Héloïse. Il lui avait crier dessus. Il s’en voulait un peu, il savait que ce n’était pas _totalement_ de sa faute à elle. Il se demandait aussi ce qu’elle avait voulu lui dire. Il se demandait ce qu’il s’était passé entre Hélo et Mitch le soir avant le mariage. Il voulait tellement revoir Mitch. C’était son meilleur pote. Plus que ça même, il le savait au fond même s’il ne se l’était jamais vraiment avoué. Même lorsque Hélo avait compris, il avait nié. Et maintenant, il allait épouser Emma.

Il attendait qu’Emma entre. Le mariage avec Emma. Il pensait en avoir toujours eut envie mais maintenant qu’il avait enfin lieu ce fameux mariage, il n’en était plus si sûr. Héloïse avait raison, il était lâche.

Le maire commença a parler. Son discours aurait dût l’intéresser, il était le marié après tout, mais il ne pensait qu’à une seule chose. Mitch.

_Lâche._

\- Emma, voulez-vous prendre Tom, ici présent pour époux?

Emma le regardait. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard. Elle n’aurait pas su dire quoi. Pas vraiment du bonheur en tout cas.

_Lâche._

\- Oui.

Elle n’avait pas hésité un seul instant. Pourquoi l’aurait-elle fait après tout? C’était le plus beau jour de leurs vies.

_Lâche._

\- Tom, voulez-vous prendre Emma, ici présente, comme épouse?

Tom ne répondit rien. Il regardait Emma. Le silence. Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi il ne disait rien.

_Lâche. Lâche. Lâche._

\- Tom, fit Emma.

La vérité, c’est qu’à cet instant, il voulait juste partir.

_Lâche._

La vérité, c’est que Tom n’avait jamais su dire non. Ni avant, ni après la thérapie de Mitch.

_Lâche._

\- Tom, fit Emma à nouveau.

Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard. Comme si elle savait ce qu’il allait se passer.

_Lâche. Lâche. Lâche_.

La vérité, c’est que Tom ne savait décidément pas dire non. Pourtant, cette fois, il regarda Emma et dit:

\- Je suis désolé.

Il se tourna vers le maire et il dit très distinctement:

\- Non.

Il arracha son putain de nœud papillon et sorti de la salle, laissant Emma derrière lui, Laissant tout ses amis, qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pensait qu’à Mitch. Il aimait Mitch et il s’en voulait de ne pas s’en être rendu compte plus tôt. Il fallait qu’il le retrouve, ou au moins qu’il retrouve Hélo, pour retrouver Mitch. Il sorti de la mairie et tomba nez à nez avec... Mitch.

____________________________________________

Mitch n’avait absolument pas compris comment Hélo avait fait pour les sortir de là. C’était une vraie sorcière cette fille là. Et maintenant, il pouvait se rendre au mariage de Tom. Arrêter le mariage de Tom. Pour dire ce qu’il ressentait pour lui, même si c’était égoïste et quelqu’en soit les conséquences. Il ne pourrait plus être son pote de toute façon, pas s’il devait continuer à cacher cette information. Alors qu’il se dirigeait vers l’entrée de la mairie, suivit par Hélo, il tomba nez à nez avec Tom.

C’était assez inattendu. Au début, Mitch se dit qu’il était arrivé trop tard. Puis, son cerveau se mit en route et se rendit bien compte que cette alternative était stupide. Tom était seul, Emma n’était pas avec lui. Qu’est-ce qui c’était passé?

Il regarda Tom. Et il comprit. Il n’avait pas besoin de parler avec Tom. Ils se connaissaient tellement bien, ils pouvaient se passer de mot. Il comprit. Tom avait dit non. Il était fier de lui. Il comprit autre chose. Quelque chose qu’il n’avait même pas osé espérer. Pourtant il aurait dût s’en douter. Hélo ne lui aurait pas dit de tout avouer à Tom sans raison. Une sorcière cette fille.

Tom regarda Mitch. Il avait des milliards de questions sur ce qui c’était passé, sur où il avait été, sur ce qui lui été arrivé. Sur pourquoi il l’avait quitté. Mais en regardant Mitch, s’il ne pouvait pas obtenir des réponses à tout (non parce que la communication sans parole, ça a quand même des limites hein), il comprit. Il n’avait pas besoin de mot pour comprendre ça au moins. C’était évident. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi ça le surprenait au fond mais pourtant, il était un peu surpris. Et pas vraiment. C’était très déroutant. C’est comme s’il avait toujours su et en même temps, c’est comme s’il venait de le comprendre.

Ils s’embrassèrent. Pas besoin de mot. Ils ne savaient même pas qui avait fait le premier pas. C’était pas important. L’important, c’est qu’ils s’embrassaient, qu’ils s’embrassaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Ils se séparèrent, pour reprendre leur souffle, posant leurs fronts l’un contre l’autre. Aucun des deux ne savaient quoi dire. Les mots paraissaient tellement inutile à ce moment. Hélo était à côté d’eux et elle souriait, leurs amis, qui avaient suivi Tom hors de la mairie les observaient, à la fois surpris et pas surpris, comme s’ils venaient de comprendre à ce moment précis quelque chose de parfaitement évident.

Mais ça n’avais pas d’importance à cet instant. Tom souriait et Mitch souriait aussi. Ils devaient probablement discuter, parler, dire quelque chose. C’est Tom qui pris la parole en premier. Pour dire des mots qu’il avait pensé ne plus jamais redire. Des mots qu’il n’avait dit qu’une fois, accidentellement à Emma, juste après le départ de Mitch. Des mots qu’il avait dût justifier, expliquer qu’il ne les pensait pas et qu’il était juste perturbé par le départ de son colocataire. Des mensonges bien sûr, il le comprenait maintenant.

\- Je...

Avant qu’il ait pu finir, Mitch l’embrassa à nouveau. Puis, il lui dit:

\- Je sais.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des avis (ou à m'expliquer que je fais pleins de fautes d'orthographes ^^)!


End file.
